


Cantarella

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Attempted) smut, F/M, I Tried, I'm so sorry, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, but hey let's write it, this makes no sense whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They both know this is wrong, that this love violates every rule in the book, yet they cannot shake it off.As dangerous as it is, Edelgard and Dimitri are willing to take the risk to be together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Anonymous





	Cantarella

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently learned that Cantarella is actually a historical poison that was said to be so powerful that no antidote existed, although it remains a huge mystery. Then my brain was like, "hey, why don't you use this new historical fact as an excuse to write Edelgard/Dimitri?"
> 
> Their dynamic and backstory is interesting as heck, so I couldn't say no...oh well! I've only ever played Crimson Flower, though, so I apologize in advance if there any discrepancies in his character! I still hope you enjoy anyway!

Rapid, irregular breaths fill the otherwise empty silence in the dark bedroom, only illuminated by the flickering flames of the candles on the table nearby. The bed dips slightly as a knee is pressed down onto the soft mattress. The candles' gentle orange glow lights up the room just enough to reveal two figures on the bed, one pinned down by the other. With every movement, the bed softly creaks, but neither pay any attention to the sounds. Their gazes are locked onto each other, sky-blue eyes looking down into violet ones, as their hands find each other and intertwine.

"Edelgard, are you sure about this?" A young man with blonde hair asks, one hand leaving the grasp of Edelgard's and slowly skimming up her long, slender legs, his touches feather-light. He stops before the hem of her elegant white nightgown as he looks deeply into her eyes, searching for that answer he so craves. Edelgard only nods, holding onto his clenched hand even tighter.

"Please, Dimitri," she whispers, pulling him ever closer. Her voice is like sweet honey, ringing in Dimitri's ears, and he immediately falls under her spell. She is so beautiful - long, silver-blonde hair splayed out on the pure white bedsheets, a slight blush powdering her angelic face. Violet eyes silently invite him for a sinful dance, and he takes the invitation without even thinking twice, crushing her lips with his as soon as the words leave her. The fire in their bodies steadily grow, the heat radiating off of their skin palpable in the air as the kiss grows more intense by the second. Their tongues tangle, the pleasure that races down their spines so intoxicating.

When they finally part, Dimitri doesn't ask again, for he already knows the answer. He pushes aside the frilly collar, licking his lips at the smooth skin that practically begs for his touch. Slowly, surely, he moves to her neck, pale and unmarked, mouth latching onto it, and she gasps softly at the feeling of it. He stops for a moment, and Edelgard already knows what he wants, sitting up for a moment to pull her nightgown over her and toss it somewhere random, leaving her only in her underclothes. He lets out a soft noise of approval, pushing her right back down on the plush white mattress peppers. Dimitri kisses down her shoulder, her collarbone, moving to the valley of her breasts, careful not to leave any marks. His fingers swiftly grip at the hem of her lace underwear. He looks back up at Edelgard, who nods all too eagerly, and he finally drags the wet garment down her long legs, throwing it somewhere in the room before turning his attention right back to her.

"_Dimitri_," his name spills from Edelgard's lips like a prayer as he continues to work his magic. Gently, he flicks his tongue against a pert nipple, causing Edelgard's body to jolt in pleasure, and the other hand that held onto hers moves to her other breast, taking the rosy bud in between his fingertips. Edelgard moans, trying to keep her voice down, and she's getting wetter by the minute. As if in response, he wraps his lips around the nipple and sucks, causing Edelgard's back to arch slightly, begging for more. He does the same thing to her other breast, sucking while pleasuring the other with his fingers.

He soon feels Edelgard grabbing onto his arm, prompting him to stop and pull away for a moment, looking at her with a slightly confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"I..."

"I'm sorry, Edelgard...do you not like this? I can stop at any time if you want--"

Edelgard shakes her head, "No, that's not it. It's just that...this is very nice, but I can't help but doubt my actions...as if I were doing something wrong."

Dimitri purses his lips in contemplation. Indeed, this relationship is _wrong_. They shouldn't love each other, but yet they do. But even if if that's the case...even if they get caught one day, he just wants to be with her. He cups Edelgard's cheek with a hand, thumb lightly brushing against her skin.

"...You may be right. However...I don't mind it. I love you so much, and if means accepting the risk of ruining our futures, I'll take it. If you want, I'll walk out the door and we can pretend nothing between us ever happened. If you _want _this, however..." he smiles, "I'll be happy to stay the way we are now."

"I do. You'd really risk everything just to be with me?"

"Yes, I would."

Relief washes over Edelgard upon hearing Dimitri's answer. She nods her head, "Thank you..." She shifts her legs so Dimitri has more room, and she can feel the loud pounding of her heart in her chest. He bends forward so that their foreheads touch.

"Are you ready?"

"_Please_, take me."

And just like that, they're gone. Dimitri experimentally pushes a finger into her dripping wet slit, slowly and gently, tearing a loud moan from Edelgard, her inner walls clenching down on the finger tightly. He marvels at how warm it is, how perfectly it fits around his finger. Unable to resist, he leans in and kisses her again, muffling her pleasured cries, and she can faintly taste herself from their her previous kiss. Dimitri tastes so good, like the chamomile tea he had with dinner. She feels her climax building, like a hurricane that fast approaches, as he pokes and prods inside her. He adds another finger, stacking the pleasure up, and her screams of pleasure are swallowed.

They both know this is wrong, that this love violates every rule in the book, yet they cannot shake it off. The thrill of it all is too much, and they savor it with absolutely no care whatsoever for the consequences. Like a sweet poison, their relationship is so very dangerous and even destructive, yet it's undoubtedly addictive. Their hearts race, adrenaline running through their bodies, and tonight they'll enjoy this twisted, forbidden love to its fullest. Dimitri curls his fingers, hitting the one spot that has Edelgard keening, and he continues to abuse the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her voice no longer muffled, she cries out so loudly, she's sure others can hear her, but at this point she doesn't care anymore. Faster, faster, the hurricane of her climax approaches, and Dimitri doesn't let up.

"Ah--Dimitri, _nhh, _I'm...!!!"

She sobs in relief when finally, _finally_, she reaches her peak, waves of pleasure coursing through her very veins until all she can see are stars in her vision, thoughts incoherent and she can only think of riding out her orgasm for as long as she can. A loud cry of Dimitri's name is torn from her throat again, his motions unrelenting. He only removes his fingers, coated in her slick, once the intense feelings begin to die down, and a small grin of contentment adorns her features. Dimitri pulls away from her.

"How was that?"

"That was lovely. Thank you, Dimitri. However...do you not want me to take care of that for you?" She glances down at Dimitri's pants, where an erection is _very _visible. He laughs nervously.

"It's alright. I can manage it...on my own." Dimitri blushes, although it's strange considering what they'd just done.

Edelgard smiles, "Alright, then. Thank you for this, Dimitri, it was a very enjoyable experience. Good night, and see you tomorrow."

"You too, Edelgard. Good night."

Dimitri waves to her as the door swings open, and when it shuts back closed, leaving her alone, she whispers to herself, "How long will this pleasant dream go on for?"

She decides that if this were really nothing but a dream, she would savor it. Truly, their love is like poison - enjoyable yet dangerous, holding a knife to their necks every step of the way. She just hopes that such a poison would not come to kill her in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this. I don't even...
> 
> Okay well that's officially my first E-rated fic and my first actual smut, please don't kill me ;_; Also canonically I am aware this wouldn't work, I'm so sorry, my brain is wonky ack
> 
> I hope you liked it, though. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


End file.
